pen_paperversefandomcom_de-20200214-history
Adyra Mooncairn
Adyra Mooncairn ist eine Waldelfe und Druidin die, abgeschieden von Ihrem Volk und jeglichem Zirkel, über lange Zeit ein einsiedlerisches Leben in den Wäldern des Kingswood geführt und sich als Hüterin der Natur und des Lebens in diesen düsteren Wäldern gesehen hat. Mehr als 50 Jahre ist Sie dieser Aufgabe in Isolation und Einsamkeit nachgekommen, als Teil einer Vereinbarung, welche Ihr Vater mit den Höfen der Fey geschlossen hatte, um Ihr Volk im Gegenzug in die Heimat der Elfen, nach Niiringard, bringen zu können. Auch weiterhin kommt Sie dieser Aufgabe stoisch nach, bis zu dem Tag, an dem die Fey den Pakt als erfüllt ansehen. Adyra beobachtet den Einmarsch der Roten Horde in den Wäldern, nachdem Sie bereits zuvor den Verfall des Waldes und die Ankunft finsterer Elemente gespürt hat. Entgegen Ihrer normalen einsiedlerischen Lebensweise entschließt Sie sich letztlich, Kontakt zu Rattenfängern aufzunehmen, als Diese Ihre Wälder durchqueren, um eventuell, notgedrungen, Verbündete zu finden. Von Alec, Kolgar und dem Rest der Gruppe erfährt Sie dann schließlich von der wahren Bedrohung für den Kingswood und entscheidet sich, den Rattenfängern zu helfen. Obwohl Sie anfangs Vorbehalte gegen Ihre neuen Verbündeten hegt, entwickelt Adyra bald einen Gemeinschaftssinn und entdeckt mehr und mehr eine beschützende Ader für Ihre Verbündeten. Später macht Sie sich, auf Geheiß der Göttin Selùne und zusammen mit Cale, auf den Weg, die Wächter des Waldes zu erwecken und in den Kampf zu rufen, wobei Sie, aus Sorge um Ihre neuen Verbündeten und Freunde, Alec eine magische Eichel überlässt, die Ihm und den Anderen im Notfall das Leben retten kann. Als die Schlacht der Asche gegen die Rote Horde beginnt, sind Adyra und Cale jedoch noch immer nicht zurückgekehrt und auch die Wächter des Waldes erscheinen nicht zur Verstärkung. Später wird durch Selùne bekannt, dass bereits bei der Erweckung des zweiten Wächters eine Dunkelheit von Adyra Besitz ergriffen und Sie manipuliert hat, indem Sie sich von den Zweifeln und Unsicherheiten in Ihrem Herzen nährte. Sie wurde ins Schattenfell gezogen und ist dort inzwischen zu einer loyalen Anhängerin der Göttin der finsteren Göttin Sarastra geworden. Adyra ist eine Angehörige von Haus Mooncairn und eine ehemalige Anhängerin der Göttin des Mondes, Selùne. Seit Ihrem Fall in die Dunkelheit hat sich dies gewandelt und Sie wurde stattdessen eine loyale Dienerin der finsteren Göttin Sarastra. Biografie Frühe Jahre Adyra Bryn Mooncairn wurde im Jahr 3054 AoM als Tochter von Vanarathel Mooncairn, dem König der verbliebenen Waldelfen des Kingswood und seiner Frau Varuna Mooncairn, einer Priesterin der Selùne, geboren. Adyra wurde mit pinken Haaren geboren, was in der Gesellschaft der Waldelfen als Zeichen von bevorstehender Größe erachtet wird und so prophezeite man auch Adyra rasch ein großes Schicksal in Ihrem kommenden Leben. Adyra wuchs als Prinzessin am Hof Ihres Vaters auf und genoss die Annehmlichkeiten eines Lebens als Adlige. Da man Ihr ein großes Schicksal vorhergesagt hatte, wurde es von klein auf Adyra's oberste Priorität, dieser Erwartung gerecht zu werden und Ihre Bestimmung im Leben zu finden. So wurde Sie bereits früh von Ihrer Mutter, Varuna Mooncairn, in den Wegen des Mondes unterwiesen und erhielt Lektionen über die Lehren der Mondgöttin Selùne und deren Einfluss auf die sterbliche Welt. Früh erkannten Ihre Eltern jedoch, dass Adyra über ein großes Potenzial als Druidin verfügte, da Sie eine äußerst starke Bindung zur natürlichen Welt besaß. Als Ihr dies offenbart wurde, entschied Sie sich, nicht dem Pfad Ihrer Mutter zu folgen und eine Priesterin der Selùne zu werden, Sie jedoch trotzdem zu ehren, indem Sie eine Ausbildung als Druidin begann und sich dem Zirkel des Mondes anschloss, um Ihren bisherigen Lehren treu zu bleiben. Coryymar Farleaf, der älteste und weiseste Druide dieses Zirkels im Königreich Ihres Vaters, erklärte sich bereit, als Ihr Mentor zu fungieren und nahm die Rolle eines Lehrmeisters für die junge Prinzessin ein. Diese zeigte bald schon ein gewaltiges Talent für die Fähigkeiten eines Druiden und wurde über die Jahre zu einer ausgezeichneten Schülerin für Ihren Meister, sehr zum Stolz Ihrer Eltern. Exodus nach Niiringard Über viele Jahre hielten sich die verbliebenen Waldelfen im Kingswood verborgen und beobachteten von dort unerkannt die Entwicklungen im Königreich, insbesondere auch die der Menschen. Schließlich eroberte Ajax the Invincible, später bekannt als "Overlord" das Königreich von Aurun und ernannte sich zu deren alleinigem Herrscher. Dies veränderte das Verhalten der Menschen nachhaltig. Diese zeigten eine immer größere Brutalität und mangelnden Respekt für die Natur und die Wälder, da Sie vermehrt Ressourcen benötigten und die Bäume und Wälder gnadenlos vernichteten, wenn diese Ihnen im Weg waren. Mehr als einmal beobachtete auch Adyra aus der Ferne, wie erbarmungs- und respektlos sich die Menschen verhielten. Vanarathel Mooncairn kam schließlich zu dem Entschluss, dass sein Volk in großer Gefahr schwebte und wandte sich an die Höfe der Fey, um eine Lösung zu erbitten. Diese offenbarten die Möglichkeit, dass die verbliebenen Elfen seines Königreiches in das alte Reich der Elfen, nach Niiringard, zurückkehren könnten und die Fey Ihnen den Weg dorthin weisen würden. Im Gegenzug forderten Sie jedoch, dass eine Person als Wächter und Beschützer des Kingswood zurückbleiben sollte, um die Schönheit des Waldes zu erhalten und dessen heilige Orte zu beschützen. Als Adyra von diesem Handel erfuhr, meldete Sie sich unverzüglich freiwillig, diese Aufgabe zu übernehmen und als Einzige Ihres Volkes im Kingswood zurück zu bleiben. Sie war die vielversprechendste Druidin Ihres Zirkels und wollte Ihre heimatlichen Wälder darüber hinaus nicht verlassen, ehe Sie diese nicht zur Gänze kennengelernt hatte. So brachen Vanarathel Mooncairn und sein Volk schließlich in Richtung Niiringard auf, geleitet von den Fey. Der Abschied fiel Adyra schwer, da Sie nicht wusste, ob und wenn ja, zu welchem Zeitpunkt Sie Ihre Familie und Freunde je wiedersehen würde. In einem letzten Gespräch mit Ihrer Mutter Varuna fragte Adyra nach Ihrem Rat und Diese erzählte Ihr von den "Elgenwights" welche sich im fernen Norheim befinden und die antiken und mächtigsten Druiden überhaupt sein sollten. Eines Tages sollte Adyra diese besuchen, da Sie dort mehr lernen könnte, als von all den potenziellen Lehrmeistern im Kingswood. Jahre der Wacht So blieb Adyra als einzige ihres Volkes im Kingswood zurück und wurde zur Beschützerin des Waldes. Über mehr als 50 Jahre blieb Sie Ihrer Aufgabe unentwegt treu, schützte die heiligen Orte des Waldes vor Bedrohungen, bekämpfte aufkommende Verderbnis und reinigte Orte, die von der Dunkelheit befallen sind. Insbesondere sorgte Sie dafür, dass die Menschen dem Kingswood keinen größeren Schaden zufügen konnten und trug maßgeblich dazu bei, Eindringlinge zu vertreiben oder dafür Sorge zu tragen, dass Diese den mystischen Wald von selbst wieder verließen. Im Laufe der Jahre der Isolation verlor Adyra viel Ihres früheren adligen Verhaltens und wurde mehr und mehr zu einer verschrobenen Einsiedlerin, die mit sich selbst allein Ihr Dasein fristete. Geduldig erfüllte Sie Ihre Pflicht und wartete auf den Tag, an dem die Fey Ihren Pakt als erfüllt ansehen würden. Zu diesem Zeitpunkt würde Sie sich aufmachen, um die Welt zu sehen und in Richtung Norheim zu den antiken Elgenwights reisen, wie Sie sich immer wieder vornahm. Schließlich erschien im Jahr 3168 die Rote Horde im Kingswood und begann sogleich, dessen Ressourcen für Ihre Kriegsmaschinerie abzubauen und den Wald in großem Stil zu zerstören. Respekt- und gnadenlos vernichteten die Orcs alles auf Ihrem Weg, was Adyra enorm erzürnte. Sie begann, einen Guerillakrieg gegen die Orcs zu führen, deren Lager in Tiergestalt anzugreifen, so viele von Ihnen zu töten, wie möglich und sich dann rasch wieder zurück zu ziehen, doch es reichte nicht aus. Die Orcs ließen sich so nicht aufhalten und setzten Ihren Weg durch den Kingswood unbeirrt fort. Sie musste schließlich erkennen, dass Sie dieser Bedrohung nicht allein Herr werden konnte, da die Rote Horde eine gewaltige Armee war, der Sie allein nichts entgegen zu setzen hatte. Während Sie noch plante, was Sie tun sollte, bemerkte Sie eine Gruppe von Rattenfängern, welche durch den Kingswood zogen. Als Sie diese belauschte, konnte Sie mithören, wie die drei Menschen und der Zwerg darüber sprachen, wie die Rote Horde bezwungen und aufgehalten werden konnte. Entgegen Ihrer sonstigen Einstellung erkannte Adyra, dass Sie Hilfe brauchen würde, in Ihrem Kampf gegen die Eindringlinge und dass die Mondgöttin Ihr eventuell diese Rattenfänger als potenzielle Unterstützung gesandt hatte. So entschied Sie, Kontakt mit den Menschen aufzunehmen, die Ihr sonst immer suspekt gewesen waren. The Age of Conquest |-|Staffel I= |-|Staffel II= Persönlichkeit Adyra Mooncairn hat über 50 Jahre in der Einsamkeit des Kingswood verbracht und ist dadurch zu einer eigenbrötlerischen Person geworden, die eine teilweise eigentümliche Sichtweise auf die Welt und Ihre Bewohner, sowie die Zivilisation, entwickelt hat. Ursprünglich als Prinzessin der Waldelfen im Kingswood geboren, genoss Adyra eine Kindheit an einem noblen Hof, wo Sie Erhabenheit und vornehmes Verhalten erlernte, um eines Tages eine Herrscherin über Ihr Volk zu sein. Dazu sollte es jedoch niemals kommen und über die Jahre Ihres selbst auferlegten, einsamen Exils hat Adyra das meiste des vornehmen Verhaltens abgelegt, welches Ihr einstmals gelehrt wurde. Die heutige Adyra ist direkt, ehrlich und aufrichtig, da Sie keine Notwendigkeit darin sieht, sich zu verstellen oder die Wahrheit zu verschleiern. Dies geht soweit, dass Sie kein Verständnis für Herrscher oder andere noble Individuen hat und diese einfach auf die gleiche Art und Weise anredet und behandelt, wie alle anderen Personen auch. In der Natur gibt es keine Unterschiede zwischen gesellschaftlichen Schichten und so hat auch Adyra über die Jahre abgelegt, Personen, einzig aufgrund Ihres Stands, anders zu behandeln. Sie hat überdies auch keinerlei Verständnis für gesellschaftliches Verhalten mehr. So legte Sie inmitten von Pinehurst, vor allen Bewohnern, Ihre Kleidung ab, als Sie ein Bad nehmen wollte, da Ihr nicht bewusst war, dass man sich nicht in der Öffentlichkeit entkleiden sollte. Beim Bankett Im Schloss der Rechtschaffenheit zeigte Sie keinerlei Essmanieren, was mit Überraschung von den dort befindlichen Soldaten zur Kenntnis genommen wurde, da Sie so überhaupt nicht dem bekannten Archetyp eines vornehmen Elfen entspricht. Adyra ist äußerst schicksalsergeben und glaubt an Vorbestimmung und daran, dass jede Person ein Schicksal zu erfüllen hat. Sie wurde mit pinken Haaren geboren, was innerhalb Ihres Volkes als Zeichen bevorstehender Größe gesehen wird. Diesen Aberglauben nimmt Adyra äußerst wörtlich und ist zeit Ihres Lebens erpicht darauf, Ihr vermeintliches Schicksal zu finden und der vorhergesagten Bestimmung in jedem Fall gerecht zu werden. Ferner besitzt Adyra einen äußerst starken Willen und Charakter. So war Sie bereit, Ihr gesamtes Volk hinter sich zu lassen und als einzige Beschützerin innerhalb des Kingswood zurück zu bleiben, um den Pakt zu erfüllen, den Ihr Vater mit den Fey geschlossen hat. Sie ist immer bereit, um jeden Preis für die Dinge zu kämpfen, die Ihr wichtig sind, was vornehmlich die Natur und alle natürlichen Dinge sind. Normalerweise ruhig und gefasst, kann Sie schnell rasend werden, wenn Jemand die Natur schädigt oder die natürliche Ordnung ohne Respekt behandelt. Ihr Pflichtbewusstsein ist dermaßen stark, dass Sie dann sogar bereit ist, gegen weitaus stärkere Gegner in die Schlacht zu ziehen, wenn Sie fürchtet, dass die natürliche Ordnung gefährdet sein könnte. Adyra interessiert sich nicht für die Regeln der Gesellschaft oder Zivilisation. Sie ist bestrebt, Ihre Aufgabe um jeden Preis zu erfüllen und den Kingswood gegen jede Bedrohung zu verteidigen. Dabei macht Sie keinen Unterschied darin, wer oder was die Wälder bedroht oder aus welcher Motivation heraus. Sie richtet über jeden Eindringling und vollstreckt die Urteile auch oft selbst. Sie ist von der Gesinnung "Chaotisch Neutral". Erscheinung Adyra besitzt die unvergleichliche Schönheit der Elfen, doch selbst für deren hohe Standards gilt Sie als außergewöhnlich schön. Sie ist hochgewachsen und von schlanker Gestalt, wirkt dabei aber dennoch sowohl agil und beweglich, als auch stark. Ihre Bewegungen besitzen die unvergleichliche, elfische Grazie, doch besitzt Sie, bedingt durch Ihr hartes Leben, auch eine gewisse kraftvolle Art in Ihren Bewegungen. Die größte Auffälligkeit an Adyra sind Ihre pinken Haare, die Sie schulterlang und offen trägt. Diese seltene Haarfarbe gilt unter den Elfen als Zeichen bevorstehender Größe, weswegen Adyra immer stolz auf Ihre Haare war und bemüht ist, die Vorhersage, die damit einhergeht, zu erfüllen. Ihr Gesicht ist, eingerahmt von Ihren Haaren, makellos und schmal und Ihre grünen Augen schimmern wie Smaragde. Zumeist bedecken Ihre Haare die rechte Gesichtshälfte, was Ihr eine etwas mystische und erschreckende Erscheinung verleiht. Wie alle Druiden und Anhänger der Natur würde Adyra niemals Kleidung aus Eisen oder Metall tragen, da dies als "totes" Material gilt, in dem kein Leben mehr steckt. Adyra trägt daher zumeist Stoffkleidung in grüner Färbung, in Form einer Robe, die jedoch äußerst freizügig gehalten ist. Neben einem großen Ausschnitt endet die Robe bereits auf Hüfthöhe und bedeckt Ihre Beine nicht, was Ihr die größtmögliche Bewegungsfreiheit gestattet. Sie trägt einen Gürtel aus mehreren ineinander verflochtenen Goldplättchen und feine Stiefel aus Leder, die fast bis zu Ihren Knien reichen. Ein besonderes Merkmal Ihrer Kleidung sind die ausladenden und imposanten Schulterstücke aus Leder, die Ihr nur wenig zusätzlichen Schutz, jedoch ein erhabenes Auftreten verleihen. Als Bewaffnung besitzt Adyra einen natürlich gewachsenen Stab, dessen Spitze aus knorrigen, ineinander verwachsenen, Ästen und Zweigen besteht. Ihr gesamter Stab wirkt, als hätte Ihn niemals Jemand bearbeitet oder geschnitzt, sondern Er scheint einfach natürlich gewachsen zu sein. In der Mitte der knorrigen Ausläufer befindet sich ein grün schimmernder Smaragd, der magischer Natur ist und Adyra's Verbindung zur Naturmagie befeuert. Den Stab trägt Sie zumeist auf dem Rücken. Nimmt Adyra die Gestalt eines Tieres an, verwandeln sich Ihre Kleidung und Ihre Ausrüstung stets mit Ihr und verschwinden, solange Sie in der verwandelten Gestalt verbleibt. Fähigkeiten & Stärken Eigenschaften Adyra Mooncairn besitzt die typischen Eigenschaften eines Waldelfen. * Langlebigkeit: Elfen sind eine der langlebigsten Rassen der Welt. Erst mit 100 Jahren gelten Elfen als erwachsen und erreichen eine Lebensspanne von mehreren hunderten Jahren, wobei auch schon Elfen bekannt sind, die mehr als eintausend Jahre alt sein sollen. Bis ins hohe Alter bleiben Elfen beweglich und stark und leiden kaum unter Anzeichen des Alterungsprozesses, wie es bei Menschen der Fall ist. * Elfische Abstammung: Elfen gehören zu den mystischsten und ältesten magischen Spezies überhaupt. Als Angehörige dieses mystischen Volkes verfügt auch Adyra über einige körperliche Eigenschaften, welche Ihr bereits von Geburt an zu eigen sind. So ist Ihre Sehkraft der eines Menschen deutlich überlegen, was Sie befähigt, selbst in absoluter Dunkelheit immer noch, zumindest bis zu einem bestimmten Grad, sehen zu können. Zugleich verfügt Sie über messerscharfe Sinne, welche Geräusche und Bewegungen selbst auf große Distanz noch wahrnehmen können. Das mystische Blut der Fey in Ihren Adern befähigt Sie außerdem, magischen Bezauberungen besser standzuhalten, sollten diese auf Sie gewirkt werden. * Trance: Wie alle Elfen muss auch Adyra nicht schlafen und wird auch niemals müde. Sie kann erschöpft werden und tritt dann in einen meditativen Zustand über, in dem sie für nur vier Stunden pro Tag verbleiben muss, um sich vollständig zu erholen. Dieser Zustand ist kein Schlaf, vielmehr handelt es sich um mentale Übungen, die durch Jahre der Wiederholung instinktiv geworden sind und den Geist stärken sollen. Da Sie nicht schlafen muss oder kann, ist es auch unmöglich, Adyra auf magische Weise in einen Schlafzustand zu versetzen, da Sie gegenüber solcher Magie vollständig immun ist, wie Sie im Kampf gegen die Satyrn bewiesen hat, welche die Gruppe mit einem Schlafzauber außer Gefecht setzen wollten. Fähigkeiten Adyra Mooncairn ist eine Druidin vom Zirkel des Mondes und besitzt als solche die Fähigkeit, die Natur sowie Wetterphänomene zu manipulieren und Naturmagie zu wirken. Sie ist außerdem eine meisterliche Gestaltwandlerin und kann Tiergestalten annehmen, um deren individuelle Fähigkeiten für sich einzusetzen und so effektiv in den Kampf gegen Ihre Feinde zu ziehen. * Waldelfen Training: Adyra ist vom Volk der Waldelfen und verbrachte Ihr ganzes Leben in den düsteren Wäldern des Kingswood. Von klein auf haben Ihre Eltern Sie gelehrt, wie man in den Wäldern überlebt und deren Umgebung für sich einsetzt. So ist Adyra im Umgang mit den klassischen Waffen des Elfenvolks (Schwerter und Bögen) ausgebildet, auch wenn Sie diese in Ihrem Kampfstil aus religiöser Überzeugung nicht einsetzt. Sie kann sich innerhalb eines Waldes überdies rasend schnell fortbewegen, ohne vom Unterholz eingeschränkt zu werden und ist sogar in der Lage, Blattwerk und ähnliches zu Ihrem Vorteil zu nutzen, um im Dickicht der Wälder nicht entdeckt zu werden. So bemerkten die Rattenfänger Ihre Anwesenheit beim ersten Aufeinandertreffen bis zu dem Moment nicht, an dem Sie von sich aus entschied, sich zu erkennen zu geben. * Druidisch: Adyra ist in der Lage, die Sprache der Druiden zu verstehen, die nur aus Geräuschen und Lauten der natürlichen Welt besteht. Indem Sie auf die Geräusche der Natur lauscht, ist Sie befähigt, die Sprache selbiger zu verstehen und mit anderen Druiden, auch über große Distanzen hinweg, in Kontakt zu treten. * Gestaltwandel: Adyra ist ein Gestaltwandler und besitzt die Fähigkeit, sich in verschiedene Tiere zu verwandeln. Deren natürliche Fähigkeiten und Eigenschaften kann Sie dann für Ihre Zwecke einsetzen. Einzige Voraussetzung hierfür ist, dass Sie die Art von Tier, dessen Gestalt sie annehmen will, schon einmal gesehen haben muss. Ihre bevorzugte Tierform ist die des Direwolfes. Sie hat jedoch auch bereits die Gestalt eines Pferdes, sowie eines Käfers angenommen, während Sie mit den Rattenfängern gereist ist. * Naturmagie: Adyra ist eine meisterliche Anwenderin der Naturmagie und kann deren Kräfte jederzeit für sich nutzbar machen. Sie kann die Elemente manipulieren, Pflanzen wachsen lassen und kontrollieren und besitzt eine Vielzahl von Möglichkeiten auf die natürliche Welt Einfluss zu nehmen. Darüber hinaus kann Sie heilen, da Sie die Gabe besitzt, den wiederherstellenden Aspekt der Natur zu nutzen, um Wunden und Verletzungen ungeschehen zu machen. Im Kampf hat Sie außerdem bereits gezeigt, dass Sie Ranken wachsen lassen kann, welche Ihre Feinde festwurzeln oder Ihre eigene Haut undurchdringlich und hart wie Baumrinde wird, wenn Sie dies wünscht. Sie ist außerdem in der Lage, den mystischen Zauber "Shillelagh" zu wirken, mit dem Sie Ihren Stab mit natürlicher Magie durchdringt und erfüllt, sodass der eine wesentlich gefährlichere Waffe wird als nur ein einfacher Holzstab. * Zirkel des Mondes: Adyra gehört zwar nur formell einem Druidenzirkel an und war niemals wirklich Teil davon, fühlt sich jedoch dem Zirkel des Mondes zugehörig, dem auch schon Ihre Mutter und Ihr Lehrmeister angehörten. Als Mitglied dieses Zirkels hat Sie gelernt, Ihre Tierformen noch mächtiger zu machen und wird eine noch weitaus fürchterlichere Gegnerin, wenn Sie die Gestalt von mächtigen Kreaturen angenommen hat, darunter Ihrer persönlichen Spezialität, dem Direwolf. In der Form einer Bestie ist Sie am gefährlichsten, da Ihre Macht, bedingt durch die Kräfte Ihres Zirkels, dann am stärksten sind. Obgleich Sie einen großen Teil Ihrer Magie in Tierform nicht mehr wirken kann, ist dies ein geringer Preis für die Tatsache, dass Adyra eine gefährliche Kämpferin wird, die es problemlos mit mehreren Gegnern gleichzeitig aufnehmen kann. Schwächen Adyra besitzt die typischen Schwächen eines Waldelfen. Ferner hat Adyra, bedingt durch Ihre lange Isolation in den Wäldern des Kingswood, erhebliche Probleme damit, soziale Kompetenz zu zeigen und versteht viele Gebräuche, Gepflogenheiten und Tabus der zivilisierten Welt nicht. Sie ist außerdem strikt an die Lehren des Druidentums gebunden, welche den Schutz des natürlichen Gleichgewichts über alles stellen, auch die eigenen Ziele und die das Tragen und Nutzen von metallischen Gegenständen, insbesondere Waffen und Rüstungen, strikt untersagen. * Soziale Inkompetenz: Ihre lange Isolation in den Wäldern hat Adyra jeglichen Umgang in zivilisierter Umgebung vergessen lassen. So hat Sie kein Problem damit, sich in aller Öffentlichkeit zu entkleiden, schläft am liebsten unter freiem Himmel (auch in Städten) und besitzt keinerlei Tischmanieren. Da Sie früher eine Prinzessin Ihres Volkes war, ist davon auszugehen, dass Sie vormals die Regeln des sozialen Lebens kannte, diese aber schlicht vergessen hat oder nun beflissentlich ignoriert. * Regeln des Druidentums: Die Lehren der Druiden und Ihres Zirkels sind normalerweise Adyra's größte Stärke, können aber auch zu Ihrem Nachteil gereichen. So untersagt dieser Glaube, metallische Gegenstände zu nutzen, allen voran Waffen und Rüstungen, weswegen Adyra niemals den Schutz solcher Objekte genießen kann. Ferner muss Sie die natürliche Ordnung stets am wichtigsten nehmen und über alles stellen, auch Ihre eigenen Ziele und Träume. * Feypakt: Adyra ist an den Pakt gebunden, den Ihr Vater einst mit den Fey geschlossen hat, damit sein Volk Niiringard erreichen kann. Bis die Fey dies als erfüllt ansehen, ist Adyra verpflichtet, die Beschützerin des Kingswood zu sein und die Wälder zu verteidigen. Es ist Ihr somit untersagt, Ihren eigenen Bestrebungen zu folgen oder die Wälder über lange Zeit zu verlassen. Ihre innere Angst, sich als unwürdig zu erweisen, den Pakt zu erfüllen, sowie Ihre insgeheime Sehnsucht, endlich frei zu sein und wieder ihren eigenen Träumen folgen zu können, ist es schließlich auch, der es Nocturnal, der Göttin der Nacht, ermöglicht hat, die Elfe zu verderben und auf Ihre Seite in die Finsternis des Schattenfell zu ziehen. * Aggression: Adyra besitzt große unterdrückte Aggression in sich, insbesondere, wenn Jemand der Natur zu schaden versucht. Sie neigt dann zu radikalen Methoden und auch zum Einsatz von Gewalt, wenn Sie glaubt, dass die natürliche Ordnung anders nicht geschützt werden kann. Diese innere Wut bringt Sie oft in Schwierigkeiten, da Sie dazu neigt, unbeherrscht und irrational zu handeln. Da Elfen normalerweise als beherrscht und vorausschauend denkend gelten, zeigt dies, wie jung Adyra verglichen mit Anderen Ihres Volkes tatsächlich noch ist. Beziehungen Adyra & Varuna Zu Ihrer Mutter besitzt Adyra von jeher eine enge Bindung. Für Sie war ihre Mutter stets ein Vorbild und zugleich eine Mentorin, die Sie alles über ihr Volk und die Natur lehrte. Obgleich Sie sich dazu entschied, nicht dem Pfad Ihrer Mutter zu folgen und ebenfalls eine Priesterin der Selùne zu werden, so übernahm Sie doch einen Großteil der Lehren über die Mondgöttin für sich selbst und wurde dennoch eine treue Anhängerin von Selùne, nicht zuletzt, um Ihre Mutter zu ehren. Sie legte stets auch großen Wert auf den Rat von Varuna. So fragte Sie Ihre Mutter bei deren vermeintlich endgültigem Abschied nach Ihrem Rat und erhielt die Antwort, sich dereinst auf die Suche nach den Elgenwights zu begeben. Auch 50 Jahre später behält Adyra diesen Ratschlag noch immer im Gedächtnis. Adyra & Coryymar Als ältester und weisester Druide im Königreich Ihres Vaters wurde Corymmar Farleaf der Lehrmeister von Adyra und Ihr Ausbilder in Bezug auf die druidischen Künste. Als bei seiner Tochter erstmals das Potenzial als Druide entdeckt wurde, sorgte Vanarathel dafür, dass der beste Lehrmeister für Adyra gefunden wird, was Coryymar war, der die Aufgabe der Ausbildung mit Freuden übernahm. Er lehrte Adyra über die Jahre alles über die natürliche Ordnung, die Fey und die Welt. Für die junge Druidin waren seine Lehren der erste Schritt auf dem Weg zur Erfüllung Ihres ganz persönlichen, vorherbestimmten Schicksals. Noch heute würde Sie gerne häufig seinen Rat suchen und vermisst Ihn oft, da auch Er mit den Anderen Ihres Volkes nach Niiringard aufgebrochen ist. Adyra & Cale Mit dem Waldläufer Cale O'Lear verbindet Adyra sehr viel. Beide stammen aus dem Kingswood, haben Ihr gesamtes Leben in dem Wald verbracht und fühlen eine tiefe Verbindung zu eben diesen Wäldern, die Sie Ihre Heimat nennen. So verwundert es nicht, dass die Beiden sich gut verstehen und viele Gedanken über Ihre Gemeinsamkeiten austauschen. Während Cale sich stark zu Adyra hingezogen fühlt, ist bis dato unklar, ob Sie dasselbe für den Waldläufer empfindet oder sich seiner Gefühle überhaupt bewusst ist, doch betrachtet Sie Cale in jedem Fall als einen guten und aufrichtigen Freund, den Sie sehr schätzt. So hat die sonst so verschlossene Elfe Ihm während der gemeinsamen Reise viel über Ihre Vergangenheit erzählt. Selbst im Moment, als Sie von Nocturnal verdorben wurde, hat Sie Cale nicht getötet, sondern lediglich weggestoßen, was darauf schließen lässt, dass ein Teil von Ihr tatsächlich ebenfalls starke Gefühle für den Waldläufer hegt. Trivia * Adyra's favorisierte Tiergestalt ist die des gefürchteten Direwolfes, mit weißem Fell. * Von allen Protagonisten aus "The Age of Conquest" hatte Sie bis dato die wenigsten Auftritte innerhalb der Handlung. * Adyra nutzt nur wenig Naturmagie, da Sie bevorzugt in Tiergestalt in den Kampf zieht. Als Konsequenz daraus ist eine große Anzahl von Zaubersprüchen, die Sie möglicherweise beherrscht, unbekannt. * Ihr Zweitname "Bryn" ist eigentlich Ihr Kindheitsname. Wie unter Elfen üblich hat Sie sich selbst einen neuen Namen gegeben, als Sie das Erwachsenenalter erreicht hat. Lediglich den noblen Nachnamen Ihrer Familie hat Sie behalten. Ihr Kindheitsname ist überdies innerhalb der Gruppe unbekannt. * Adyra ist mit 114 Jahren für eine Elfe vergleichsweise jung und zählt gerade so als erwachsen. Dennoch ist Sie physisch älter als alle anderen Protagonisten innerhalb der Handlung. Kategorie:Protagonisten